Who R You?
by domfemtamin
Summary: Ia hanya tahu jika Seniornya itu adalah seorang alien-mesum-aneh yang senang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya sepanjang hari. Jungkook tidak tahu siapa itu Taehyung yang sebenar-benarnya, dan Jungkook tidak tahu pula apa maksud dari semua kegiatan yang seniornya itu lakukan untuknya pada tiap harinya. "Sebenarnya dia itu siapa?" Bangtan fic [VKook/Taekook] warn!gs
1. Chapter 1

"Aku berangkat dulu, bu!" gadis itu berteriak dari pintu rumahnya sambil berlari usai menyelesaikan simpul tali pada sepatu berwarna merah sebatas mata kakinya. Meninggalkan sepiring roti bakar isi telur dadar yang diolesi mayones banyak-banyak oleh sang Ibu. Kakinya terus berlari menuju arah halte bus kota yang akan tiba dalam waktu tidak kurang dari tujuh menit lagi. Itulah alasan si gadis meninggalkan sarapan kesukaannya; demi mengejar bus kuning yang akan mengantarkannya menuju kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu.

Gadis itu berlari terus tanpa berhenti; melewati begitu saja sapaan beberapa kerabatnya dan melupakan gonggongan anjing yang biasanya ia takuti hingga menangis ditengah jalan, serta mengabaikan tawaran cuma-cuma sebotol yogurt segar rasa apel dari paman dibelokan dekat kedai ramen yang biasanya tak pernah ia lewatkan. Semuanya ia lakukan demi bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk didalam bus dan sampai kekampusnya tepat waktu –karena telat sedikit akan terhitung setengah jam, itu semua karena macet.

Ia sempat mengumpat beberapa kali karena ada halangan didepannya; motor yang menyerempet atau mobil dan truk sialan yang dengan santainya memarkir dan berhenti lama-lama. Tapi semuanya segera berhenti ketika kakinya menginjak trotoar halte dan iris gelapnya menatap penampakan bus yang ia bela-belakan demi apapun mendekat menuju halte. Ia tersenyum, begitu bus berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, buru-buru ia melesakan tubuhnya diantara manusia lainya demi berebut kursi nyaman yang terbatas didalamnya.

Yah, setidaknya ia mendapatkan tempat duduk meskipun yang paling ujung dan paling sempit. Setidaknya, dia tidak berdiri. Dan setidaknya, dia bisa menghemat tenaga untuk beradu mulut dengan senior alien yang pasti akan ditemuinya dimana-mana. Karena, seniornya ini mungkin sejenis alien yang berkekuatan teleportasi –sehingga bisa berada dimanapun ia berada secara cepat.

"Sebenarnya dia itu siapa, sih? Jika difikirkan lagi, aku bingung menentukan dirinya itu makhluk apa sebenarnya." Katanya sambil menggulirkan matanya menuju jalanan yang ramai hilir-mudik kendaraan. Ia mendesah kearah kaca, menimbulkan sebuah embun disana. Tanganya ditujukan disana, menuliskan sebuah Hangeul yang berartikan ' _siapa kau'_ lalu kembali menatap kearah jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai.

.

.

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

 **.**

Ia hanya tahu jika Seniornya itu adalah seorang alien-mesum-aneh yang senang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya sepanjang hari. Jungkook tidak tahu siapa itu Taehyung yang sebenar-benarnya, dan Jungkook tidak tahu pula apa maksud dari semua kegiatan yang seniornya itu lakukan untuknya pada tiap harinya.

.

Pairings : VKook/TaeKook – wth othr slight inside.

Rating : T (PG-13)

Genres : Drama, Romance & Slice-of-life

Warning! : Humoralay-receh; Bahasa labil; gak sesuai EYD; AU-AT; lot of typos; ooc; **genderswitch – sex reverse; Male!Tae – Fem!Kook**

Discalaimer; Bangtansonyeondan – BigHit – theirs parent, Tuhan YME. **Ceritanya milik saya** , kecuali perabotan yang saya gunakan itu milik bersama –loh. No profits taken!

Terinspirasi dari anime _**'Kaichou wa maid-sama'**_ Jadi, jika ada kesamaan adegan dari sana kedalam cerita ini, harap antisipasi ya, pasti ada satu-dua yang dicomot dari sana.

.

Silahkan kembali jika **tidak** menyukai jenis cerita ini, pairing ini, genre ini dan segala atribut lainya. Exit dan tinggalkan pagenya, jika anda sekalian tidak menyukainya. Daripada meninggalkan ampas diakhir kan gak ena, jadi pilih yang enaena aja lah yha :)

Hope u enjoy, guys.

.

.

.

 ** _Bab 1 : Embarrassement_**

Jungkook berjalan dengan santai sambil memakan sebungkus roti sobek yang ia beli disupermarket pinggir jalan tadi saat turun dari bus. Lapar juga jika dirasakan setelah berlari secepat kilat dan berdesekan dengan manusia waktu dipagi hari.

"Kook- _ah_!" ia menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara, kemudian tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tanganya dan mengarahkan kakinya mendekat menuju seseorang yang memanggilnya. Mereka berpelukan sebentar, kemudian saling melempar pandangan memuji akan penampilan satu-sama lain. "Kau bertambah tinggi, aku iri padamu. Lihat, aku bahkan segini-segini saja –kau harus tahu, aku dibilang kerdil oleh kakak kelasmu waktu sekolah dulu, huh." Dumel orang didepannya sambil memasang wajah lucu. "Bagaimana jika kita sambil duduk?" ia mengerling bangku taman disebelahnya kemudian menyeret Jungkook untuk duduk disana dan berbincang-bincang ala perempuan.

Jungkook masih melahap rotinya sembari mendengarkan cerita orang ini tentang seseorang lain yang disebutnya sebagai _'seniormu ketika sekolah dulu'_ pada Jungkook. "Kenapa memangnya tentang Jimin-oppa?" tanyanya penasaran, bisa keram juga lama-lama mendengar orang menggerutu. "Kufikir dia lumayan oke, ada masalah apa memangnya sebetulnya, _unnie_?"

"Begini," unnie itu berdeham feminim, kemudian menyelipkan anak rambutnya pada telinga sebelum ia kembali memulai kalimatnya, "Dia mengajakku kencan kemarin ming – _jangan bertanya dulu, Kook-ie, biarkan kau menyelesaikannya dulu_ –dia mengajakku pergi dengan motornya, dan dia mengejekku pendek kala aku tidak sampai menapakan kakiku untuk turun dari sana saat sudah sampai, menyebalkan 'kan?" orang itu menyipitkan matanya menyuruh –memaksa –Jungkook untuk setuju padanya.

"Err –menurutku, ya, itu hanya candaannya saja, Unnie. Dia begitu karena mencari perhatianmu, ya kautahu sendirilah, dari deretan mantan pacar dan gebetanmu, semuanya berakhir dengan menyerah karena kenyang kau juteki dan kau omeli mati-matian karena sebuah candaan itu." Jungkook membuang bungkus rotinya, menelan rotinya dengan halus kemudian berkata lagi, "Sebaiknya kau kurangi tempramenmu itu, aku memiliki firasat kuat jika kali ini pria yang mengencanimu itu tipe yang tak pantang menyerah."

Orang didepannya cemberut, "Kau tidak jadi sekteku, nih, jadinya sekarang?"

"Maaf, Yoongi-unnie, kali ini aku bersama Jimin-Oppa." Katanya mendeklarasi sektenya sambil tertawa terbahak karena orang bernama Yoongi itu semakin menekukan wajahnya seperti nenek-nenek sembelit. "Yah, jangan begitu, bisa-bisa tanaman disini layu karena – _ **YAH!**_ JANGAN MENCUBITKU, MIN YOONGI!"

"Rasakan! Kau sudah menghianatiku! Kau dan Hoshiki! Kalian menghianatiku!" tanganya yang putih selaras salju melayang untuk mencubiti Jungkook disegala sudut. Jungkook meringis sakit sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari cubitan pedas seorang Min Yoongi. "Unnie-ya! Cukup, ih! Sakit!"

Yoongi berhenti, tapi wajahnya masihlah seperti tadi. "Kenapa kau berfikir jika Jimin adalah jenis yang tak pantang menyerah? Kau peramal? Bisa membaca masa depan?" Jungkook tertawa, "Mana ada, sih? Ya, aku hanya berfirasat saja, memangnya salah? Lagipula, Jimin-Oppa itu sungguh-sungguh loh menyukaimu." Kata Jungkook dengan kalimat yang menggoda Yoongi untuk mengetahui lebih tentang Jimin.

"Yoongi-unnie, kau tahu tidak kalau Jimin-Oppa itu menyimpan banyak sekali sesuatu tentangmu." Jungkook mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya kala Yoongi mendelik marah sekaligus penasaran, "Kalau Yoongi-unnie tahu, pasti Jimin-Oppa akan malu sekali, karena ini adalah rahasianya tentangmu."

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jungkook, "Kau fikir dengan iming-iming begitu, aku tertarik untuk mengetahuinya, _Kookie_?"

"Ekspresimu sudah menjawabnya, Unnie." Jungkook terkekeh lucu, sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa menggerutu sebal karena dipermainkan oleh Jungkook yang jelas sekali lebih muda darinya dan juga juniornya. "Sudahlah, intinya, kau harus bisa terbuka padanya, Unnie. Dia tidaklah seperti mantanmu, dia orang yang sangat berbeda. Dia itu, tipe tidak biasa, _deviant_ mungkin."

Yoongi menggerakan tanganya menolak kata-kata yang Jungkook utarakan, "Ya-ya, kembangkan saja itu dalam imajinasimu, Jeon Jungkook, karena aku akan pergi sekarang juga –dan apapula deviant? Kaufikir dia titan?" Jungkook kembali tertawa, "Yah, mau kemana kau, Unn – _ **KENAPA KAU DISINI, EOH**_!?" Jungkook memelengkingkan suara kala melihat sosok lain yang ada diantara mereka.

"Yosh." Bukanya menjawab sosok itu malah melambaikan sebuah stik pocky rasa cokelat diudara yang ditujukan kearah Jungkook. "Asik sekali tertawanya –habis ini siap-siap kutertawai, ya, Jungkook." dengan wajah meledek yang menyebalkan, orang itu melahap pockynya dengan santai, matanya melirik Jungkook dan Yoongi bergantian, "Silahkan menggosipi aku lagi, gadis-gadis, aku tidak masalah diperbincangkan secara terang-terangan, kok. Itu adalah tindakan paling _greget_ yang kusukai, ayo jangan malu-malu, bicarakan lagi."

Jungkook membuat persimpangan sebal diatas kepalanya, sementara Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya sudah enyah dari sana karena tidak akan mengerti persoalan yang Jungkook dan orang itu bicarakan selanjutnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari, hah? Menggerecokiku saja –pergi sana, hush, hush!" Jungkook menggusah orang tadi, mendorongnya seperti karung beras penghalang jalan didalam kedai kelontong Baba Hong. "Apa, sih, Jungkook? akukan disini hanya makan pocky, bukanya menggercoki kau dan gadis berdarah dingin itu, geer sekali kau ini jadi manusia –kau harus mengurangi kadar geermu untuk menghemat umurmu, Jungkook, ketahuilah." Orang itu menoyor kepala Jungkook dengan enteng tanpa dosa, lalu bergerak menghindar ketika Jungkook hendak membalasnya.

Jungkook menggeram marah, membawa kakinya melangkah besar-besar untuk mengejar orang didepannya yang begitu meledek meskipun wajahnya membelakanginya. Pantatnya bergeyol mengatainya –hanya firasat Jungkok saja, hanya firasat.

Matanya menyalang kesal dibelakang punggung berbahu sempit milik orang didepannya. Tanganya mengepal kuat dengan tenaga siap menjotos kepala tak berguna orang didepannya yang masih berjalan dengan santainya. Jungkook mengumpat diam-diam, tanganya mengulur maju untuk meraih kain belakang pakaian orang didepannya, namun –

"–Yah, kau mengikutiku nih, Jungkook. kau sungguhan penggemarku, kan." Katanya dengan santai, ia mengunyah pocky lagi dan lagi, membalikan tubuhnya dan membuat pergerakan yang akan Jungkook lakukan padanya terhenti. Ia berdiri tepat didepan Jungkook, matanya yang tak memancarkan semangat hidup memandangi Jungkook dengan terus-menerus. "Aku ingin ketoilet, loh? Mau mengikuti sampai kesana juga, tidak?"

Jungkook terkaget ditempat, menarik tanganya sesegera mungkin kemudian berteriak kencang menolak ajakan tak senonoh orang tadi. "Enggak! Idih, ih! Makasih, sana pergi saja! Masuk kedalam lubang pispot sekalian!" Jungkook mencak-mencak sebal. Mengigiti bibirnya menahan emosi yang bisa saja merubahnya menjadi manusia serigala – _tidak_. Jungook membalikan arahnya kembali menuju taman. Ia sebetulnya ada kelas, namun moodnya tidak baik karena orang aneh penggila pocky tadi. Jadi ia berniat mengirimi temannya pesan agar memberitahu dosenya jika ia tidak bisa hadir hari ini dalam mata kuliahnya. Jadi ia berhenti sebentar ditengah jalan untuk mengetikan pesan pada kawannya itu.

"Oh, kau sungguhan penggemarku, kan. Buktinya kaau sampai menungguku keluar dari kamar mandi nih." Suara orang tadi terdengar dari arah belakang Jungkook. sontak gadis berambut bondol dengan warna hitam legam itu menoleh dan segera membuat jarak, "Apa-apaan sih!? Pikiranmu eror, ya? Mana mungkin aku menunggumu disini? _Hello_ , kau siapa ya? Aliando bukan, untuk apa aku menunggumu disini." Katanya dengan nada sinis, matanya memutar jengah lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponsel dan pesannya.

Orang didepannya menaikan alisnya satu, "Kau menyukai Aliando ?"

"Tidak ada implikasi menyakitimu dari pernyataan itu, orang aneh. Jadi, bisakah kau hanya pergi dan tidak menggangguku terus, hah? Sepertinya kau tidak punya banyak hal untuk kau lakukan selain menggangguku." Jungkook berkacak pinggang, memelototi orang itu dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu dengan sinar-sinar cemerlang yang membuat silau. "Sudahlah, tidak ada hasilnya juga mengatakannya berjuta-juta kalipun padamu." Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, kini niatnya sudah berubah. Ia tidak ingin ke taman, ingin mengunjungi buku-buku saja diperpustakaan, kata Jungkook dalam hati.

Orang itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu didetik berikutnya orang itu melemparkan kardus kosong yang tadinya sebagai bungkusan makanan ringan berupa pocky yang dimakan olehnya. Ia menyeringai lebar, tak memancarkan dosa atau rasa bersalah dan tidak enak pada Jungkook, alih-alih semakin membuat senyumannya bersinar seperti persegi pemancar kebahagiaan tak terbatas yang menyilaukan.

"Aliando tidaklah setampan diriku, Jungkook. Beralihlah menjadi fansku, kau tidak akan rugi!" katanya sedetik sebelum Jungkook akan menyumpahi orang itu dengan sumpah-serapahnya. Ia menyengir lebar kala Jungkook berteriak-teriak marah karena kepalanya sakit terkena lemparan kardus, "Akan ku obati jika itu berdarah, Jungkook –tapi kau harus jadi fansku." Ia menawar sambil main-main, menyelipkan gelak tawa menggelitik disetiap ucapannya dan itu membuat Jungkook naik darah.

"Gundulmu! Mana sudi aku menjadi fans dari orang aneh asal pluto semacam dirimu itu, hah!? Kau tidak tahu jika kepalaku semakin sakit setiap melihatmu berada dimana-mana kala aku berada!? Kau fansku? Kau pengungit, hah!?" Jungkook mencekoki orang itu dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab dirinyapun tahu jawabannya. "Sudahlah, aku capek, tahu –fans kentutmu, jadikan saja dirimu sendiri fans untuk dirimu." Jungkook menggerutu sepanjang jalan, telapak tanganya bergerak dibelakang kepalanya mengusap-usap bekas timpukan orang aneh tersebut.

Orang itu membuat senyuman dibelahnya, matanya memperhatikan Jungkook yang berjalan menjauh dengan gerutuan tentang dirinya. Ia mengikuti gadis itu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jungkook dan kemudian mensejajarkan langkahnya. Orang itu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Jungkook dengan sedikit menunduk, ia mengucapkan sesuatu kemudian segera berlari kala Jungkook sudah melepaskan sepatunya untuk dijadikannya senjata untuk menempong dirinya telak dikepala.

" _ **BYUNTAE**_! Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Kim Taehyung!? Kenapa kau sebegitu menyebalkannya terlahir didunia ini, hah!? Alien mesum kau, sialan! Kim Taehyung alien mesum! Sialan!" Jungkook berteriak sekencang-kencangnya penuh emosi yang meluap-luap. Wajahnya merah merona bercampur emosi. Nafasnya naik-turun karena menahan ledakan malu dan emosi secara bersamaan. Mungkin sudah ada kepulan asap diatas kepalanya saking tinggi tensinya.

Orang itu –Kim Taehyung– hanya tertawa lepas jauh didepan Jungkook. memberikan gadis bondol dengan pakaian kodok dan sepatu copot sebelah itu tampang meledek semeledeknya yang meledek. Terlihat konyol ditengah keadaan yang sudah ada sejak Jungkook belum masuk kedalam Universitas ini. Fakta umum tentang Kim Taehyung yang Jungkook tak ketahui karena tertimbun begitu banyak fakta baru tentang lelaki yang mengidap empat dimensi dikepribadiannya.

"Awas saja dia, kubalas nanti!" janjinya dalam hati, penuh kobaran api balas dendam yang membara begitu besar. Ia memasang sepatunya lagi dengan wajah menunduk kebawah karena malu, ia jadi merutuki kebodohannya tadi. Berteriak bak orang gila karena Taehyung yang gemar usil dan berbuat iseng padanya. Padahal jelas sekali tingkah Taehyung tidaklah sebuah iseng dan usil biasa mengingat jika ia tak dilahirkan didunia, melainkan diluar angaksa dan diluar bumi sana –itu hanya gagasan Jungkook soal alien bernama Kim Taehyung yang menjabat sebagai kakak seniornya dikampus.

Jungkook menggeram dan nyaris menjedotkan diri pada dinding atau pilar yang ada didekatnya kala mengingat kalimat yang Taehyung bisikan padanya tadi. Warna merah kentara menyebar diseluruh bagian wajah Jungkook. bibirnya tergigit karena kesal tak ketulungan –karena malu adalah yang paling mendominasi.

Dengan begitu, rasa sebalnya terhadap Taehyung kian menumpuk semakin banyak. Dan juga, rasa penasarannya terhadap seniornya beserta masa lalu orang itu semakin tinggi membumbung dilubuknya. Meskipun tidak ada –atau mungkin belum– spesifikasi khusus akan kategori penasaran yang Jungkook simpan untuk Taehyung.

"Memalukan sekali – _jadi tontonan 'kan. Mati sudah semester ini, hancur sudah reputasiku_." Jungkook menggumam sambil terus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk menuju perpustakaan kampus. Niatannya untuk membolos dikelas pertama berubah menjadi membolos seharian dari jadwal karena rasa malu yang Taehyung tinggalkan sebagai oleh-oleh sialan yang membuatnya malu.

" _Sebutkan berapa ukuranmu, nanti kubelikan kau bra beraneka macam warna agar kau bisa mengekspresikan lebih banyak warna pada ekspresimu, Jungkook-ah. Hitung-hitung fanservice dari idolamu ini."_

Jungkook meremas tanganya dengan kuat, dadanya bergemuruh tak tentu mendendangkan debaran apa. "Dasar idiot –mana ada ekspresi yang ditentukan dari warna bra. Gangguan diotaknya semakin parah sepertinya, dasar alien mesum." Dengan itu, Jungkook menghilangkan dirinya dari balik pintu kayu besar perpustakaan dan menghabiskan harinya disana.

Sementara itu, Taehyung tak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan Jungkook. Memikirkan mengapa gadis berambut bondol yang memiliki berjuta kejutan pada sifat dan sikapnya yang lain dari gadis biasanya. Disaat semua gadis rata-rata memilih rambut panjang indah Rapunzel pada usia yang segini, gadis satu itu malah memilih memangkas rambutnya sependek artis booming masa kini yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Taehyung paham jika gadis itu ingin berbeda, ingin memilih opsi lain yang tidak pasaran. Ingin jadi satu-satunya yang spesial. Dan Taehyung _tertarik_ dengan kepribadian gadis itu yang pecah seperti piñata. Warna-warni di sampul luarnya mengibaratkan jika gadis bernama Jeon Jungkook itu memiliki banyak ekspresi dan emosi. Lalu gula-gula didalamnya yang mengibaratkan sisi perempuan Jungkook selembut beledu dan semanis madu. Menyempurnakan dirinya dari sampul luar dirinya yang berwarna dan keras.

Lelaki kurus itu bertopang dagu dari mejanya, memandangi kaca jendela dengan matanya yang memandangi pantulan dirinya dari arah kaca tersebut. Ia tesenyum sedikit, sedikit memalukan kala ia tengah memikirkan Jungkook sambil memandangi dirinya dipantulan.

Ia terkekeh tanpa suara, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tanganya diatas meja. Wajahnya terasa panas, dadanya berdegup cepat seperti gendang yang ditabuh cepat-cepat. Ia menarik simpulnya lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dan lebih bersinar ceria. "Beginikah rasanya mengagumi seseorang? Memalukan sekali." Bisiknya sambil terus tersenyum dan melambungkan pikirannya tentang bayangan gadis yang ia kagumi hingga dosen yang mengajar jadwalnya menutup kelasnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yelo!

Felix in da house yo! Im back! -bytheway, gua ijin ganti pen name nih hehe. dikarenakan sesuatu, jadi maklum yah.

* * *

yo jadi, _hai_ , nama gua sekarang adalah _Arthurjoon_. Panggil aja arthur atau joon atau hyung **-jangan _min_ , jangan _thor_** , oke. kalo gak mau manggil arthur/hyung, oppa juga boleh lah -atau malah _daddy_? hm :^)

* * *

Nah -gua bawa ff chaptered yang kayaknya simpel-simpel aja romensnya. dikarenakan gemas gak tertolong sama kapal satu ini terus juga ini _FemKook!_ Sowry yah. maaf buat genderswitchnya bagi kawan-kawan.

And, coba tengok foto profil aing. Kookienya syantik kan? Iyalah, awewenya Taetae pasti syantik /grins/

So, ditunggu reviewnya guys! Saran dan kritik aing terima lapang dada! Don't forget to review guys!

.

See u next time, puddin!

With [extra] love

arthur


	2. Chapter 2

Cuaca panas seperti ini membuat Jungkook malas melakukan apapun –termasuk berjalan keluar rumahnya untuk pergi membeli beberapa skop es krim demi kelangsungan hidupnya yang panas. Tapi ia melakukannya, dan berakhir dengan duduk bersantai bersama tiga skop es krim rasa vanilla bercampur cotton candy dan choco-mint. Sebenarnya ia ingin memesan combo double stoberi dan bluberi, namun apa daya lembaran didalam dompetnya tak cukup.

"Nikmati saja apa yang ada.." gumamnya riang, Kakinya bergoyang-goyang dari atas bangku tinggi kedai es krim, tanganya tak berhenti menyuapkan benda bertekstur lembut nan dingin berwarna tersebut hingga berubah mencair dalam mulutnya.

Jungkook menikmati hari-harinya sekarang. Tidak masuk kampus, tidak perlu berdesakan didalam bus dan tidak bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung si alien yang senang mengganggunya bernapas setiap hari. Ia tersenyum bahagia, hatinya merdeka. Tidak ada Taehyung disini, dia tidak akan kemari karena lelaki krempeng itu tidak tahu tem –

"– _Oh_ , Jeon Jungkook, bolos sekolah, eh?" dan semua hari-hari Jungkook yang begitu tenang dan damai berakhir secara tragis bergitu suara jahanam itu terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. "Ckck, kau sudah jadi anak nakal sepertinya sekarang ini, Jungkook-ah, kau jangan-jangan juga sering menggoda dosen-dosen didalam kelasmu ya? Wah, benar-benar." Orang itu menarik kursi didepan Jungkook, mencolek es krim gadis itu dengan jemari telanjangnya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau disini, sih!? –jauhkan tanganmu dari es krimku, alien!" Jungkook memukul-mukul tangan Taehyung tanpa ampun, mencubitinya namun lelaki krempeng bernama Taehyung itu malah merebut gelasnya dan memakannya dengan tampang sedatar datarnya yang datar. "Kau tidak punya uang, ya? Dasar, rakyat jelata." Cibir Jungkook sambil bertopang dagu dan menghadapkan wajahnya menuju luar kaca. Wajahnya memerah kesal, bibirnya cemberut beberapa senti.

Taehyung meletakan gelasnya yang sudah kosong, lalu pergi begitu saja dari sana. Dan itu membuat Jungkook semakin sebal saja pada lelaki krempeng bermarga _Kim_ tersebut. "Benar-benar orang tidak tahu sopan santun, muka kertas, menyebalkan, alien sinting mesum –argh! Makin panas saja diri ini! Awas saja si krem – _eh_?" bibirnya menganga kala melihat satu gelas besar berisi enam skop es krim tersaji didepannya.

Matanya menelusuri tangan yang masih tertaut pada kaki gelas beling didepannya, dan membola tak percaya kala itu adalah tangan Taehyung. "Apa ini?" tanya Jungkook pongah. Taehyung menatapnya datar, lama memandangi Jungkook yang kebingungan dengan es krim dan Taehyung. Kemudian lelaki kuru situ memeletkan lidahnya meledek, kemudian pergi begitu saja dengan segala tanda tanya dan perasaan kesal didiri Jungkook.

"A-apa-apaan tadi itu?" Jungkook keheranan, menatap punggung Taehyung dari kaca dalam kedai hingga lelaki itu menghilang didalam kerumunan orang-orang. Ia menggaruk rambutnya bingung, tapi pemandangan indah es krim dengan enam skop didepannya membuat ia harus rela kalah untuk memakannya sampai habis.

Ia meraih sendok berwarna merah muda kemudian menyendokan sesuap kedalam mulutnya, "Mungkin dia hanya ingin membayar yang tadi itu, tidak apa. Toh aku dapat yang lebih banyak." Katanya dengan ceria, lalu ia menyuapkan sesendok yang memiliki rasa strawberry manis bercampur blueberry yang asam. Dan detik itu juga, matanya membola lagi, sendokannya berhenti diudara sebelum berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Matanya menatap horror es krim didepannya, "Bagaimana dia tahu jika aku sedang ingin memakan rasa stoberi dan blueberry secara bersamaan?" ia memandangi es krimnya terus, kemudian menggulirkan dua bola matanya menuju luar dan mendapati Taehyung sedang berjongkok dibawah rindangnya pohon akasia yang terletak jauh diseberang jalan. Mengemut sebatang permen dengan gaya sok keren dan membuat beberapa gadis muda-mudi mesem-mesem karenanya.

Jungkook bergidik kala Taehyung menatapnya, lalu kembali memeletkan lidahnya padanya dengan tampang menyebalkan, "Ini misteri, Ini enigma besar." Katanya lalu meraih tali tirai kedai untuk menutupnya rapat-rapat. Bisa gila ia terus-terusan melihat Taehyung disana.

.

.

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

 **.**

Ia hanya tahu jika Seniornya itu adalah seorang alien-mesum-aneh yang senang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya sepanjang hari. Jungkook tidak tahu siapa itu Taehyung yang sebenar-benarnya, dan Jungkook tidak tahu pula apa maksud dari semua kegiatan yang seniornya itu lakukan untuknya pada tiap harinya.

.

Pairings : VKook/TaeKook – wth othr slight inside.

Rating : T (PG-13)

Genres : Drama, Romance & Slice-of-life

Warning! : Humoralay-receh; Bahasa labil; gak sesuai EYD; AU-AT; lot of typos; ooc; **genderswitch – sex reverse; Male!Tae – Fem!Kook**

Discalaimer is **belongs me**! Bangtansonyeondan – BigHit – theirs parent, Tuhan YME. Ceritanya milik saya, kecuali perabotan yang saya gunakan itu milik bersama –loh. No profits taken!

Terinspirasi dari anime _**'Kaichou wa maid-sama'**_ Jadi, jika ada kesamaan adegan dari sana kedalam cerita ini, harap antisipasi ya, pasti ada satu-dua yang dicomot dari sana ehehe.

.

Silahkan kembali jika **tidak** menyukai jenis cerita ini, pairing ini, genre ini dan segala atribut lainya. Exit dan tinggalkan pagenya, jika anda sekalian tidak menyukainya.

Hope u enjoy, guys.

.

.

.

 _ **Bab 2 : Kenapa, ya?**_

Jungkook merebahkan dirinya dikasur, menggulingkannya kekanan-kekiri lalu menelentangkan tubuhnya dengan sorotan mata lurus kearah langit-langit kamarnya yang polos. Wajahnya memanas kala mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Sedikit horror dan sedikit merasa, diperhatikan? Oleh Taehyung? "Tidak, tidak. Yang benar saja." katanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Meredam umpatan-umpatan serta kata _tak mungkin_ tentang kejadian tadi siang dan juga tentang Taehyung dengan segala sikap aneh bin ajaibnya.

"Apakah aku har –"

 _ **Tok tok**_

"Jungkookie, ayo makan malam." Suara ibunya terdengar dari luar pintu kamarnya, "Cepat turun jika tidak ingin kehabisan, sayang." Lalu suara ibunya tidak terdengar lagi.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, "Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan makan bersama? Ayah sudah pulang? Atau ada saudara yang datang?" ia bertanya pada angin, lalu membawa dirinya turun dari kasur dan segera menuruni anak tangga menuju meja ruang makan dilantai bawah. Ia berhenti dikamar mandi sebentar, mengambil jepitan kelincinya yang tertinggal saat mandi tadi. Ia mengenakannya pada poni depannya, tidak ingin helaiannya itu ikut masuk kedalam nasi nantinya.

Ia berjalan lagi, sedikit lapar juga. Jungkook melirik keadaan sekitar, "Sepi.. jadi siapa yang datang?" bisiknya heran. Ia berbelok memasuki ruang makan, "Ibu, siapa yang makan ber –" dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan sosok yang sungguh-sungguh tidak asing baginya itu sedang duduk bersama ibunya dengan sebuah mangkuk dan sumpit ditangannya.

"– _ **KIM TAEHYUNG!? SEDANG APA KAU DISINI**_!? –kenapa kau bisa disini!? Kenapa kau disini!? Kenapa kau makan disini!? Kenapa kau ada disini!?" Jungkook mencak-mencak ditempatnya, emosinya naik sampai atas kala Taehyung tak memberikannya respon apapun selain mengunah nasi yang dipadukannya dengan sepotong katsu. Alih-alih malah semakin menyuapkan beberapa potong cumi dan selada kedalam mulutnya. Lalu setelahnya menelan semua, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya tanpa dosa dan berkata, "Oh, ada Jungkook. halo, ayo silahkan makan."

Ia menggeram kesal, berjalan kearah meja makan lalu menarik kursi dan duduk. Matanya menyalang menatap Taehyung yang asik mengunyah cumi bersama nasi, sumpitnya mencomot berbagai macam lauk dan menyumpalkannya kedalam mulut hingga menggelembung didua belah pipinya.

Jungkook menepuk dahinya gemas, tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa lelaki krempeng nan aneh seperti Taehyung bisa ada didalam rumahnya dan makan malam disini, dimeja makannya bersama dengannya dan Ibunya. " _Astaganaga_ –bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padaku?" ia menggumam sambil mengambil nasi dari dalam rice-cooker. Ibunya terkekeh pelan ditempat duduknya, "Oh, jadi Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah saling kenal, ya?" tanyanya gembira, terlihat senang mengetahui jika anaknya mengenal sosok Taehyung.

"Dia selalu menggangguku, Bu. Marahi saja dia –dan kenapa kau masih makan disini!? Dan hei, ini jatahku!" Jungkook mendecak kala sumpitnya beradu dengan sumpit Taehyung; berebut potongan katsu ayam yang tinggal beberapa potong saja. "Menjauh dari katsuku, alien! Ini punyaku!" Jungkook bersikeras merebut, namun Taehyung dengan segala kemahiran tanganya menggunakan sumpit seperti menggunakan tusukan gigi, merebut dan melahap katsu terakhir secara cepat. Dan Jungkook tak mengantisipasi itu hingga rahangnya jatuh kebawah, detik berikutnya adalah rengekan Jungkook tentang betapa sebalnya ia pada Taehyung dan tentang katsu ayam miliknya yang ludes dimakan Taehyung.

Ibunya tertawa bahagia, mengabaikan rengekan putrinya tentang katsu ayam yang dihabiskan oleh Taehyung yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa menit lalu. Ia menyumpitkan beberapa potong cumi dan ikan dori tempura yang disiram saus asam-manis keatas nasi Jungkook."Sudahlah makan saja, Kookie. Nanti lagi jika kau ingin berbincang dengan Taehyung-ie, oke? Makan dulu."

Jungkook ingin meraung-raung rasanya kalau saja rasa kesalnya tak dikalahkan oleh lolongan lapar perutnya yang kosong sedari tadi sore. Jungkook cemberut, tapi tanganya menyumpit nasi beserta lauknya dan mengantarkannya menuju mulutnya yang membuka. Taehyung memandanginya seakan-akan Jungkook adalah spesies baru yang mencoba makanan manusia.

"Apa lihat-lihat!?" tanya Jungkook sewot. Ia mengunyah sambil berbicara, menyipratkan beberapa bulir nasi kedepan wajah Taehyung. Jungkook tidak merasakan bersalah karena hal itu. hitung-hitumg balas dendam menurutnya. "Cepat selesaikan makanmu, lalu sana pulang. Senang sekali mengikutiku, kau fansku, hah?"

Taehyung mendecap makananya, menyuapkan nasi banyak-banyak lalu kembali memandangi Jungkook lama-lama. Ia tersenyum kecil, terlihat bahagia dengan pemandangan Jungkook yang sedang makan bersama moodnya yang buruk karena kehadiran dirinya.

"Tidak masalah menjadi fansmu asalkan kau mau menjadi fansku, Jungkook-ah." Katanya sembari menyumpalkan selada bersama ikan yang ditepungi. Matanya berkedip sok polos, sementara Jungkook sudah gondok dengan tingkah Taehyung harus rela mengalah sebentar demi bisa mengisi perut. "Atau, Jungkookie ingin menjadi fansku saja? Oo, itu ide bagus, loh. Nama fanclubku itu Taehyungirling, cocok sekali jika kau mau jadi leader dari fanclubku."

Jungkook menoleh kearahnya, masih dengan mulut penuh makanan ia berbicara pada Taehyung secara sinis, "Kau fikir aku sudi menjadi leader dari fanclub tidak pentingmu itu, hah!? Jangan kebanyakan menghayal, Kim Taehyung, kau ini senang sekali melambungkan imajinasimu tentangku. Dasar fans." Ia melempar sebuah timun kearah Taehyung, tapi lelaki itu kelewat gesit itu menghindar dan membalas tindakan gadis itu dengan melempar sesendok nasi pada Jungkook. gadis itu merunduk, sambil cemberut dia berkata, "Ck, sudahlah cepat makan sana, lalu pulang! Jangan menggangguku lagi!"

"Oya-oya, Taehyungie dan Jungkookie, jangan buang-buang makanan ya, belinya pakai uang loh, bukan pakai daun." Ibunya menengahi, dengan sabit manis dimatanya berusaha menenangkan kedua dari adu mulut dan lempar-lemparan makanan. "Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Jungkook mengangguk, sedangkan Taehyung hanya memandangi Jungkook dengan kunyahan dimulutnya. "Bisa dibilang begitu –sebenarnya sih, lelaki krempeng ini yang sok kenal padaku." Gadis itu menelan nasinya, "Dan lelaki krempeng ini juga yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun. Dia itu semacam stalker, Bu. Marahi saja dia."

Taehyung membuat gestur pada tanganya yang berkata jika apa yang Jungkook utarakan barusan tidaklah benar, "Tidak, bibi. Jungkook hanya sedang lapar, jadi dia berkata begitu. Sesungguhnya, dialah yang mengikutiku –dia jugalah yang memimpin kelompok penggemarku, bi. Kemarin saja dia hampir ingin mengikutiku masuk kedalam to –"

"Ha-ha-ha! Y-yang benar saja, m-mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Ya 'kan, bu?" Jungkook terbata, wajahnya segera memucat dan berkeringat kala Taehyung berkata demikian. Otomatis membuat otak Jungkook mengingat bisikan laknat yang lelaki itu sampaikan padanya. Ah, sial sekali Jungkook ini. "Daripada itu, kenapa lelaki krempeng ini bisa sampai disini, bu? –ah, Dia mengikutimu juga!?" gadis bondol itu melotot kearah Taehyung, seperti menyorotkan laser pada lelaki itu.

Ibunya mengibaskan tanganya, "Tidak begitu, Kook _ie_." Wanita itu tersenyum kearah Taehyung, tanganya menyumpit potongan besar ikan didepannya dan memberikannya diatas nasi Taehyung dan hal tersebut membuat Jungkook semakin melotot tak terima. "Dia ini yang membantu ibu dijalan tadi. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika ibumu ini sangat ceroboh?"

Jungkook meringis mengingat fakta tersebut, "Ya, Ibu selalu membuat plastik atau paperbag yang berisi belanjaan robek dan membuat isinya berhamburan dijalan –tapi tetap saja, mengapa dia yang membantu ibu?" ia mendengus sebal, sumpitnya digunakan untuk mengacak-acak nasi dalam mangkuknya. Ia melirik kearah Taehyung, dan begitu sebal kala lelaki itu juga tengah melirik –menatap –kearahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!?" kata Jungkook judes. Ia mendesis, mendecakan lidahnya begitu sebal. Tapi detik berikutnya, ia harus menjaga jantungnya agar tidak jatuh keatas lantai –atau parahnya bisa saja copot dan jatuh keatas mangkuk nasinya. Matanya yang bulat semakin bulat kala Taehyung bertingkah seperti bukan diri lelaki itu.

Ia mengulurkan tanganya untuk meraih dagu Jungkook, jemarinya yang panjang menyeka bulir-bulir nasi beserta bekas saus yang tertinggal ketika gadis itu menyuapnya dengan emosi karena dirinya. Taehyung mengulas senyum, kemudian ia mencubit dagu Jungkook dengan gemas, "Ternyata kau ini orang yang tempramen ya, Kooki _e –aku jadi gemas nih_." Lalu seperti ada bunga-bunga kawaii yang berputar-putar disektar wajah tersenyum seorang Taehyung yang ia kenal sebagai makhluk aneh bertajuk alien.

Sedangkan Jungkook sudah pasti seperti ceret kematangan yang berwarna merah dan mengepulkan banyak asap saking malunya – _demi dewa_ , disini masih ada Ibunya, mau dibilang apa jika ia diberlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang alien seperti Kim Taehyung –jadi gadis itu menyentakan tangan lelaki itu kemudian berlari kearah luar rumah.

Ibunya terkekeh gemas, sedangkan Taehyung masih tetap setia tersenyum hangat seperti dirinya yang lain. Lelaki kremepeng itu pamit dan berterimakasih pada Ibu Jungkook, kemudian meminta izin untuk mengejar putrinya yang kabur keluar karena malu.

Astaga, apakah itu Jungkook yang ia kenal? Taehyung jadi gemas sekali karenanya. Melebihi perkiraannya; Jungkook sungguhan tipe yang lain, beda dari yang paling beda.

.

.

Jungkook duduk dibawah perosotan sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Ia duduk sambil memeluk dengkulnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara dua kakinya yang berbalut training panjang sebatas betis yang berwarna hitam dengan tiga garis putih disisi pahanya. Jungkook meremas tanganya gemas, berusaha menampik semua intuisi tak masuk akal tentang tindakan yang Taehyung lakukan dimeja makan tadi.

Tidak habis fikir saja, orang yang selalu bersikap menyebalkan dan aneh seperti Taehyung berlaku demikian terhadapnya. Ia hanya ingin main-main? Ingin menjadikannya candaan untuk membuat Jungkook menangis dan mengakui kalau dia adalah fans si alien itu dan kemudian menguasai dunia? –tidak, tidak.

Intinya, ia tidak ingin memikirkan kenapa lelaki itu bisa tahu rasa kesukaannya dan kenapa juga lelaki itu dengan santainya tersenyum selembut itu ditengah perdebatan tak berujung mereka tadi. Dan kenapa juga lelaki yang menjabat sebagai seniornya itu harus mengikutinya kemana-mana? Kenapa juga ia harus tahu rumahnya? Mengenal ibunya? Mengenal seluruh teman Jungkook dan mengapa juga senironya itu harus menjadi orang menyebalkan dan harus menjadi alien ditengah wajah tersenyumnya yang tampa –

"– _Astagadragon_ , tidak, tidak, tidak!" Jungkook memukul-mukul kepalanya, menjedotkan dahinya kedepan sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya secara keras demi menampik fakta-fakta horror tentang Taehyung disisi hatinya. Jungkook tidak menyukai fakta itu, tidak ingin mengakuinya barang setitik. "Kenapa juga harus dia –"

"Kenapa juga kau ada disini, Jungkook? Kau tahu sendiri udara malam itu tidak bagus." Taehyung datang begitu saja secara tiba-tiba. Mengulurkan tanganya yang panjang dan berotot kencang untuk menarik Jungkook keluar dari persembunyiannya. Membawa gadis itu untuk berjalan pulang kerumahnya. "Lain kali, kalau mau bersembunyi lihat kondisi dan situasi."

Jungkook menggeram, "Tidak perlu dibahas deh, lagipula kenapa kau menyusul, sih? Ingin diberi jatah makanan lagi oleh Ibuku, ya? Dasar alien car –"

Tanganya ditarik menuju dada bidang Taehyung yang berbalut kaus tipis berwarna biru langit yang bergambar mozaik wajah tokoh animasi jepang _Hashirama Senju_. Tangan mungil Jungkook ditempelkan tepat dimana jantung seorang Kim Taehyung bersembunyi untuk berdetak. Mata gadis itu membelalak kaget secara lucu kala dendangan detak Taehyung begitu brutal. Jungkook gelagapan, pipinya bersemu tipis dan tanganya bergetar mencoba kabur dari genggaman Taehyung.

"Apakah begini masih kurang jelas untukmu, Jungkook- _ah_?" ia berkata dengan suaranya yang serak dan dalam, sungguh berbeda dengan intonasinya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menguntit atau mengganggu kegiatan Jungkook sehari-hari. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jungkook, "Apakah menurutmu ada alasan lain yang membuatku ada disetiap harimu selain debaran ini?"

Jungkook mati kutu. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan seluruh syarafnya untuk digerakan pada setiap anggota tubuhnya. Bibirnya hanya mampu menganga sedikit dengan sedikit getaran karena gugup. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, nafas lelaki itu begitu hangat menerpa wajahnya yang dingin karena udara malam. Kakinya serasa seperti terbuat dari agar-agar, begitu lembek dan terasa tak mampu berdiri dengan utuh dengan jarak sebegini dekatnya.

"Jungkook-ah."

Gadis itu terdiam, namun tanganya meraih pakaian depan Taehyung dan meremasnya secara kencang. Wajahnya menunduk kebawah, matanya menyusuri ujung sandal sederhana bergambar _garry si siput_ yang terlihat lebih menarik daripada wajah serius Taehyung yang begitu tampan diterpa rembulan.

"Kenapa –kenapa kau begitu menyukai _hal_ ini, Sunbae? Kenapa kau sangat senang mengganggu hari-hariku tanpa jeda? Kenapa kau selalu datang tiba-tiba –kau bukan hadiah ulang tahun, tapi kau selalu mengejutkanku, _kenapa_ , Sunbae? Apakah kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengikutiku kemanapun?" tanyanya tanpa spasi, ia menarik nafas panjang, "Dengan begitu juga, bagaimana bisa kau tahu jika aku –aku –"

Taehyung terkekeh, ia mengusap rambut belakang Jungkook secara lembut, "–Bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui jika kau menyukai kombinasi stoberi-blueberi? Bagaimana bisa aku tahu dimana kau berada? Bagaimana bisa aku tahu semua tentangmu, dan bagaimana bisa aku menemukanmu disini, begitu?" lelaki itu menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap rambut hitam-legam Jungkook dengan mata teduh yang tak pernah ia tunjukan selama ini, "Jawabannya –"

Ia meraih dagu Jungkook, mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya secara halus seperti memberlakukan sebuah permata sematawayang milik dunia. Ia memandang kearah mata Jungkook kala gadis itu melarikan pandangannya kearah lain. Jemarinya naik kebelah pipi putihnya yang tembam, mengusapnya seperti mengusap selembar sutera raja.

Jungkook meremas pakaian Taehyung semakin keras, antisipasi untuk kegiatan selanjutnya yang akan Taehyung lakukan padanya. Sedangkan Taehyung, harus mati-matian tidak mengumpat saking merasa gemas tidak bisa memonopoli Jungkook saat ini juga. Jadi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali kearah wajah gadis itu, menyisakan jarak begitu tipis diantara mereka. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang panas kepermukaan kulit Jungkook untuk membuatnya sedikit memacu adrenalin.

Taehyung tersenyum, tapi buru-buru ia merubahnya menjadi sengiran paling Jungkook benci jika gadis itu melihatnya disaat seromantis ini. Ia menggigit hidung Jungkook dengan gemas, kemudian berlari menjauh dari Jungkook kala gadis itu membuka matanya dan siap-siap menyerangnya dengan beberapa batu dibawah kakinya.

" –appo! _**YAH! ALIEN GILA! DASAR, MAKHLUK LUAR BUMI**_! –musnah saja kau sana, ssaeki-ya! Kaufikir ini lelucon, hah!? Kaufikir hidungku ini jambu, hah!? Dasar orang luar bumi, krempeng sialan!" Jungkook berlari mengejar Taehyung dengan beberapa batu ditanganya yang terus gadis itu lemparkan kearah Taehyung didepan sana. Ketika batunya habis, gadis itu melepaskan sendalnya dan membuatnya melayang menuju Taehyung dan strike dikepala lelaki krempeng tersebut.

Taehyung tertawa lepas, begitu bahagia melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang naik darah seperti itu. wajahnya jadi berlipat-lipat lebih menggemaskan dibandingkan dengan wajahnya yang bersemu –meskipun yang itu membuatnya bertekuk lutut karena manis total dan nyaris membuatnya mengaku kalah –tapi ia memilih opsi lain daripada berakhir dengan agedan yang tidak-tidak agar bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi ekspresi yang gadis itu buat disetiap harinya dan karenanya.

Yah, terburu-buru itu tidak bagus, 'kan? Menunggu sedikit lagi tidak akan membuatnya rugi. Toh Jungkook sudah merespon apa yang sudah Taehyung pancing sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Tidak ada hal yang harus dia takuti tentang Jungkook. ia sudah mengantisipasi semuanya, membuat rencana cadangan dan renacana simpanan darurat kala gadis itu perlahan-lahan melupakannya dan menganggap semuanya hanyalah hal konyol antara junior-senior.

Karena Taehyung tahu, Jungkook tidak akan berfikir untuk melupakan dirinya. Tidak akan pernah, karena Taehyung sudah memahat dirinya lekat-lekat didalam memori Jungkook disetiap sisinya tanpa cela lain. Ia patut berbangga diri akan hal itu.

"Oi, Jungkookie, awas didepanmu ada lub –"

 _ **Gedebuk**_

" –aduduh, appo – _ **YAH!**_ Pasti kau yang buat lubang disini, 'kan!? Sialan – _hei!_ jangan kabur, aduh Taeh – _hei!_ "

.

.

.

Tbc

YELLO!

Felix in da house, yo!

makasih yang udah luangin waktu buat baca, like dan follow serta review ff ini hehe. makasihhh banget love love. ini chap dua nya ya, semoga suka. btw, saya ganto nama jadi moonstejoon. bisa baca profil lengkap aja ya di profil tentang saya.

-thank cuu-


End file.
